


Fandom imagines

by akichan1312



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akichan1312/pseuds/akichan1312
Summary: This is gonna be a place where I'll post all my imagines for different fandoms. If you have any prompts just comment them and I'll see what I can do ;)





	1. Chapter 1

„Please don’t cry“  
  
The dwarves had searched for Bilbo for some time when they finally found him weeping next to Thorins corpse. It had been hours since the battle was over but he hadn’t moved. He couldn’t. Thorin had become his best friend, he cared for him maybe he even loved him but now he was gone. Just like that. He felt anger coming up but as quickly as that feeling came it vanished and he was left feeling numb. The others tried to comfort him or at least get him to come with them as it was getting dark. Bilbo was in such a state of shock he didn’t really realize that someone was literally carrying him back to the mountain. Later that night when he was sitting on his bed the realisation of Thorins death began to dawn on him. He started crying over his lost love. Someone came into his room and put an arm around his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Through his tears he couldn’t tell who it was but when the dwarf spoke it was clear it was Balin. “Bilbo, I’m sorry but please don’t cry. We’re all here for you just tell me what you need.” “I....I don’t even know what I need. I should have been there for him, maybe he’d be still alive. Maybe I could actually tell him how much I liked him. I loved him Balin, it should’ve been me not him!” “It’s going to be okay Bilbo...he cared for you too, maybe it didn’t seem like it but he really did. Try to get some sleep now, it’ll be okay.” With that Balin left. Bilbo laid on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep....In a dreamland where he and Thorin still were happy...


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock had spent the entire morning lying on the sofa deeply in thoughts, wandering around in his mind palace. First John had thought nothing of it, it was normal for Sherlock to spend hours that way trying to solve a case. Only when Lestrade called and asked for help on a case and Sherlock refused ‘because he was too busy thinking about matters of incredible importance’ John started to wonder what it was that kept Sherlock that occupied. Unfortunately he didn’t have much time to think or even ask Sherlock due to an emergency at his job. When he came back Sherlock was still lying there, just like he had left him. But John was too tired to bother asking what was wrong. He just wanted to go to sleep. When he woke up he immediately noticed a bouquet of...were those bandages? which was standing on his bed stand. John got up and went to the kitchen only to see Sherlock making breakfast. He was confused, what happened that Sherlock would do such a thing like this. “Oh John you’re already awake. I made breakfast but I guess that’s obvious...” “Yes it is. Everything alright Sherlock? Are you sick?” “No I’m certainly not sick John. Did you see the bouquet I made you? I hope you like it, I didn’t want to get you flowers, I thought this way it’s more personal.” “It’s quite...unique. But I like it. But Sherlock, seriously what’s going on?” “Don’t you know? Yesterday I knew I was forgetting something I just couldn’t figure out what but then it hit me. It was our anniversary. And I forget...John I know I’m an awful boyfriend for forgetting a date like this and I hope you can forgive me.” Sherlock looked at John with a pleading and hoping look. John’s face turned red of embarrassment. “John is everything okay” “Sure... Sherlock there’s no way I couldn’t forgive you and I actually have to admit something...I forget it too.” Sherlock’s facial expression quickly turned from sadness to anger until a wide grin spread over his face. John started to laugh and Sherlock quickly joined in. After a while they both sat across each other, still a smile on their lips. “Since you made breakfast, what about I cook something delicious for dinner?” “I would love that. Oh and John?” “Yes?” “Let’s forget this happened shall we?” “I think that won’t be too hard for us, don’t you think?” John said with a wink.


	3. Chapter 3

Hunting wasn't an easy job. They never really came out of a hunt without being hurt. It was part of the job. This last hunt had been quite difficult. It was a djinn who currently had taken three people of the small town Dean and Sam were staying in. Or at least so they had thought. After killing the djinn and rescuing his victims they were attacked again. It hadn't been just one but two of them. The Winchesters were able to fight and kill the other djinn but were pretty torn up afterwards. Sam's shoulder had been dislocated and he had a deep cut in this tigh. On Dean's chest were several small cuts and bruises and he was pretty sure he had a few broken rips. After they both had returned to their motel room, Sam went to get a bottle of alcohol and something to stitch them both up. "Sammy sit down, we gotta close that wound on your leg and I don't think you can do it." Without protest Sam sat on the edge of the bed and handed Dean needle and thread. After pouring some alcohol over the wound to disinfect it Dean started stitching it up. "You okay?" "Yeah sure. Dean, you should rest. You don't look that good." "First I'll help you with your shoulder." Dean stood next to Sam and put his hands ready to relocate his shoulder. "On three. One..." With a 'chunk' Sam's shoulder was back in it's original position. "Ah! Seriously Dean?!?" " Sorry not sorry" Dean said with a laugh. "Okay Jerk, get in the car. I'm driving is back to the bunker, it's not that far but you shouldn't move that much" "Fine but if anything happens to Baby..." "Dude, you're in the car with me." After packing up their things they got into the Impala and hit off towards the bunker. Both sitting in silence and were glad the other one was still alive. They were always there for each other, ready to die for each other. They knew that they could always count on each other and that made them strong enough to fight off all the evil in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel was roaming the halls of the bunker looking for Sam. He finally had gathered the courage to ask Sam what he had wanted to ask for some time now. He had been scared of his possible reaction but the worst that could happen was a no and he could survive that. Arriving at Sam's door he knocked although already knowing Sam probably wouldn't hear it, he had been blasting loud music the whole day. So Gabriel decided to just open the door and he was greeted with a sight that left even h speechless - for about 7 seconds. Sam was cleaning his room while doing ballet moves. "I didn't know you could dance like that! But I gotta say with a teeny weeny more practice you could become prima ballerina. I would come to every performance of you." "Gabriel!! What the hell are you doing here. Never learned how to knock?" Sam's cheeks were turning ruby red and it was pretty clear he felt embarrassed. "Oh I knocked but you didn't hear me." "Okay well whatever. Can we please forget about what happened." Sam did his typical puppy eyes so there was no way Gabriel would not promise to never tell anyone. "Fine... although I won't promise to not tease you about it." "Thanks. So what is it that you wanted?" " Can I have your red flannel? It's so comfy and it smells like you so it'll be a little more bearable when you're away on the next hunt. I always miss you so much..." Gabriel tried his best to imitate Sam's puppy eyes which made Sam giggle. "Sure..but only if I get something in return.." A smirk appeared on Sam's face while he quickly made his way to his boyfriend and pulled him into a heated kiss. (We all know where this leads to ;) )


End file.
